Kisses, Kisses, My Dear
by Ovensfriends
Summary: One Shot. AH. The ending that Colfer couldn't write. So I did. Ish. Holly's hair is changed. You'll live. Repost, but not revised, just slightly edited.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, but yoink I'm borrowing.**

**

* * *

**

"Holly," he stammered. He had gone to the room to meditate for the last time, mull things over before the mind wipe. He didn't expect to see the infamous Capitan Holly Short delicately sitting cross legged on his office desk. Didn't expect that at all.

"Yes, Fowl?" she tilted her head to the side, eyes half lidded and lips curved into a small frown.

Artemis didn't move, save to lift one slim eye brow in question. Holly read the question.

"_Why are you in here…?"_

She licked her lips, eyes searching for something to rest on instead of… him.

"I… I just…" she tried. Giving up completely, she hung her head, letting short auburn waves fall around her eyes. Artemis took a tentive step into the room, all senses on guard; he hadn't put in the contacts in yet. And he was alone in a room with a _mezmer _bearing entity.

A thought flitted through Artemis' mind, and he smirked slightly as he processed what it was; _"D'arvit."_

Holly looked up again and saw the small smile on his lips.

Lips. Lips that she wanted to taste… for some really odd, strange, foreign reason. She licked her lips again, this time in thought of what his would taste like instead of her chapped own. Hazel eyes fluttered over his body, finally resting on his eyes. Her grip on the table tightened as she realized his eyes were swallowing her again. She was drowning inside of them, totally and utterly within of his eyes. And then she wondered what it would be like to have _him_ lost inside of her. Literally, inside.

She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind, but not succeeding. Especially when he finally stalked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You look troubled." He stated. The door clicked softly as it closed and Holly's attention was drawn there for a moment. Only for a moment, because his hand did not stay on her shoulder. No. It just _had_ to wander.

The tips of two fingers under her chin, he shifted her gaze back to him. Blue eyes piercing and questioning.

She was so close to losing it… so close to just throwing all caution to the wind and pressing her lips to his.

And damn it, she did.

Kept her eyes open, kept her eyes on his as she brushed her lips against his. Kept her hands still, although she wanted to touch him more than anything.

Then, surprise.

He slid the hand from her chin to the back of her neck, pressing her lips harder against his.

Kept her eyes open, and they widened. Kept her eyes open and let her lips part. Kept her eyes open as his tongue slid haltingly into her mouth. Gave up on keeping her breathing from getting ragged as he coaxed her tongue into his mouth.

Couldn't keep her eyes open as she tasted him. She uncrossed her legs, sliding them apart slightly.

Didn't keep her hands from running up his arm, through his hair, and locking fingers behind his neck. His hands wandered father, lower, lower, gods lower. Settled on the small of her back, he swiped his tongue over hers and pulled her roughly to the edge of the table, forcing his own thighs between hers. Holly moaned into his mouth, scooting even closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Artemis ground his hips into the crotch of her jumper, feeling her shudder with pleasure.

Every touch. Every feather light touch and kiss nearly sent them both to the edge of insanity. And each break for air brought them back, just so they could go back in for more.

Hands roaming over taboo places,

"Oh gods, Holly,"

Flushed, and lustful, words whispered,

"Take me,"

Gentle coercion and all the words she wanted to hear,

"I want you,"

Her legs so tight around his waist he felt like he was underwater. So much fire in each touch and kiss that he knew he couldn't be. He pushed his apparent arousal against the space between her legs again, this time moaning along with her throaty gasp.

Fumbling with zippers, buttons, each other fingers, but not caring as their lips met again.

"I came to say good bye, Artemis." Holly gasped as his hand found its way under her jumper.

"A very good job you did, Holly," he mumbled into the crook of her neck, sending more shivers up her spine, "because this makes me want to get my mind wiped a lot more," he nibbled at her collar bone, biting harder until he got a squeal, "really."

Holly pushed away from him then, realizing that this would be the end of her. The moment those eyes forgot who she was… the moment those eyes didn't flicker with want when they settled on her, she would die on the inside.

"Oh gods," she muttered, her own fingers on her lips, "oh gods."

Artemis gazed at her, red hair, hazel eyes, and he knew. He knew even if his mind didn't realize… realize that when he forgot those eyes, those lips, the way she tastes, his heart would shatter.

Tears in eyes, words on the tip of tongues, emotion in each touch, they met again in a searing kiss.

They didn't bother keeping eyes open, hands in check, or tears behind masks of indifference.

A kiss good bye.

* * *

"Damn… see Fowl? _That's_ how we should have said good bye the … third time." Holly declared, tossing the book in direction.

Artemis took a glance at the title of the thin novel, _A Kiss Good Bye_, and sneered. He didn't think that it was a bad thing to let Holly rummage through his mother's books. Holly had just wanted to see some Mud Man literature. Little did he know his mother still kept romance novels.

"You know, Holly, that's a work of _fiction_ and that things like that hardly happen at all," he tossed to book back at her, slight color touching his cheeks none the less.

He had to admit that, though rare, when those things _did _happen to people, he bet that it was damn well hoping for.

But Holly never had to know that.

Yet as her ramblings continued, his devious mind sparked and the idea of giving her a taste of _'that'_ wouldn't trouble him at all. In fact, he was sure he would enjoy it.

Out of spite, of course.

'Yes,' he decided, 'this will be fun'.

* * *

**Okay, writer's block is a serious bitch. **

**I'm sorry that this looks … is read as … huh? See! I just confused my SELF! **

**So what was I saying? Oh right. **

**I'm sorry that this is such a piece of shit. I swear I'll work on it… well, not this one. But. Yes. **

**Good afternoon, would you like some tea?**

**o.o**

**This started out as a good idea, I swear. **

**And if it were better, I'd dedicate this to Slime Frog who's reviews make my day. **

**And Agivega… spelled right. Because she seems to be vying for More Arty/Holly action (pronounced, act-ti-oun) as well. **

**I know. I'm just sick this way. **

**So I'm sorry that you just wasted a small portion of your life on this, but… hey! **

… **Silver lining silver lining… **

**Oh well ship. There isn't one… . **

**Sorry kiddies. Hope it was still somewhat enjoyable. **

**Somewhat. **

… **Please don't let this scare you away from my other fics… they usually don't turn out this bad… **

**Okay okay, I'm done bitching. **

**-Aly**


End file.
